


There's Coffee, It's Cute

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fic amnesty, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the beginning of an Allison/Lydia fic were Allison is new in town.I couldn't really get into transitioning from them meeting to actually going on dates, so let the fic go dead in my documents.Here's Lydia being badass though.





	There's Coffee, It's Cute

###  How Curious That You Would Change My Life.

  
  


Allison doesn’t know her father very well, she and her mother had moved away when Allison was only six. He has written to her all her life, and they always had weekly phone calls scheduled. (He also gave very strange birthday presents, like hand to hand combat lessons and a glock). She just doesn’t  _ know _ him very well. He’s her dad, and he’s nice. Loves her, and doesn’t hate her mom. It’s more than a lot of her friend’s separated parents have. On the whole she’s grateful.

 

Moving in with him was never something she expected to happen. 

 

Leaving college had felt invigorating for the whole of two weeks until Alison realised  _ she had no idea what she was doing with her life. _

 

Get a degree, do a science, go to MIT, make the safe choices. Her mother had wanted a lot for her, especially since neither of her parents had opted to go to college. (Alison can't be sure, but sometimes she thinks that's why her parents divorced). But twentyone, a major in biochemistry, and unsure of what to do next had left a lot of doors open and no direction.

 

"You need work experience?" Her father had asked her over the phone when she was back in D.C. She'd seen him at her graduation ceremony about a month ago.

 

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not sure what in."

 

"Let me see what I can do."

 

And that was how she got here, a new town - that was really an old one. Beacon Hills looked like all the photos she had of it and like none of her memories. Chris had moved out of her childhood home a good few years ago, and the few shops she remembered seemed different. It was bigger now, more cosmopolitan. In her childhood it had felt like a sleepy town.  _ Maybe it was just her that was bigger. _

 

It took a while to get used to.

  
  


Her routine slowly began to come together though. Working in the lab of Beacon Hills hospital was pretty gruelling work. Allison quickly learnt that she wasn't actually a people person, and the idea that she had people's lives in her hands was not something she was used to. She loved the variety of work though. Every day had new surprises. A new medical test, a strange chemtrail, a request from the police department.

 

Thankfully, there weren't many early mornings, as she was scheduled in for the afternoon shift most days. (It meant she had to deal with the 6pm rush every day, but as a bedhead she still appreciated the lay in).

 

Living with her dad had its perks. He liked to cook, more than her mother did. He ate a lot more meat than she was used to, but was happy to buy in fridge full of vegetables for her. It was nice, getting to know him as a person. And she always had leftovers for lunch the next day.

 

Allison spent most mornings in her PJs on her laptop, before dragging herself to the local coffee shop. It was good to have a routine. To tentatively choose a ‘usual’ table. To have a regular drink. Everyone in this town appeared to know each other. Those who knew her father, seemed to know her too.

 

“Ah, little Ally Argent. You’ve grown!” Smiled the newsagent, tucking a hershey bar into her paper, like they were old friends. 

 

Allison just smiled, a little dumbfounded. It was a weird place overall.

 

Her table is free when she gets to the shop, a few groups of friends spotted around. The nook in the corner near a plug point is a bit dim, but good for her with her laptop. She's halfway into her double shot latte when a shadow casts over her table.

 

"Hey." Says the man.

 

Allison looks at him, ready to maybe offer up the plug point. (People often come over and ask if they can charge their phone). Or perhaps confirm that  _ yes, she is Chris Argent's daughter - is he some kind of celebrity or something? _

 

He doesn't say anything however, just leaning into the table, and blocking her view from most of the shop. She hadn't really thought about how tucked away this corner was until now. Before she liked the privacy, now she's aware that none of the staff have her in their line of view.

 

"Can I help you?" She asks pointedly.

 

"Yeah, you can. What's your name?"

 

Allison rolls her eyes, and tries to work out how best to get rid of him without offending him.  _ Nothing is more violent than a man with his ego bruised. _

 

"I'm not really in the mood to make friends today. Have a good day though." Her headphones are on the table, and she goes to pick one of them up.

 

The guy leans forward to trap her hand to the table. 

 

Allison scowls at the guy, her mind flicks back to all her self defense training. Be angry, shatter the illusion of a dainty prey. Don’t worry about being rude. 

 

“Don’t be like that. I just wanted your name, I’ve seen you come in here a lot.”

 

“Leave me alone. I want you to leave.”

 

“Come on, give me a chance. I’m a nice guy.”

 

“Let go of my hand. Get out of my space.”

 

The guy squeezed her arm harder, “don’t be a  _ bitch _ .” 

 

“Don’t be a prick!” her voice is raised, but there’s so much noise in the shop it’s not really heard. The music is blaring to be heard over the chatter and steam. 

 

Allison looks around, once again chastising herself for getting trapped in the corner. Where the guy has leaned forward to grab her arm however she is able to look out into the shop proper. She locks eyes with a girl, probably her age, a red head. Allison has no idea what kind of face she made then to convey her situation, but it works.

 

The girl comes straight over, making the guy jump with her sudden proximity, and let go of Allison’s arm.

“Hey, you should come rejoin the group now. We’re about to get some food.”

 

The guy answers her, “you don’t know her.” 

 

The redhead just carries on looking straight at Allison, “just shove your stuff in a bag. You can leave the stuff in one of the boy’s cars”.

 

The guy looks over then, noticing that the table had two guys sitting at it. Both of them ready to come join in a second.

 

Allison takes that as her chance, “sure. My laptops finished charging now anyway.” She quickly shoves her things into a bag, and pushes the table away from her. It backs straight into the guy, and he’s forced to move back. Allison wishes she thought of the move before. 

 

She takes a move out of the girl’s book, and doesn’t look at him again. The two them walk back to the other table, she only half notices that the girl has threaded her arm through Allison’s.

 

“We have another head for lunch now, Danny can you call the restaurant?”

 

“Sure.” The taller of the two guys says with a smile, getting out his phone.

 

“Oh! That’s ok. You don’t have to invite me.”

 

“Fucking Daehler, you guy’s should have let me beat the shit out of him.” Says the taller hulking mass guy. He’s scowling at the guy who is now skulking outside the shop, visible through the window.

 

“Jackson, let’s at least try to be civilised. And you, we are not leaving you here. So you have to come with us, or at least let us drop you off somewhere.” She’s beautiful in the kind of way Allison always found a bit intimidating. No girl who knew how to put on lipgloss that effectively can be said no to.

 

“Um, wow. That’s really kind. I guess you can drop me off at my work?”

 

The girl paused like she was about to say something, before pulling on a smile. “Of course.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
